Things Missed
by Non-Tanu
Summary: Characters - Nozomi Tojo/Eli Ayase Summary - Eli comes back from a week's visit to Russia. She's also welcomed back by all the things she loves most in her life, all planned out by her most favourite person in the world. AU where Eli and Nozomi are 21, and are both currently living together in a relationship. Word Count - 1,374 Words


"Welcome back, Elicchi! I've missed you so much!" Nozomi exclaims, throwing her arms around her girlfriend, desperately trying not to ruin her clothing with tears.

"Thank you so much, Nozomi; I've missed you a lot too!" Eli replies back, nuzzling her face into Nozomi's shoulder. She gives one last squeeze before releasing her grip, and attempts to walk through their entrance until a hand grabs her luggage and stops her.

"Here, let me go and take your luggage love," Nozomi asks, gesturing towards their couch, "You should really take a nice rest, you're probably exhausted."

"Okay, thank you for that dear," Eli responds, stealing a kiss from Nozomi before making her way to the couch. Nozomi pauses to blush, and makes her way towards their room, luggage in tow.

"Hey, no desserts before dinner, Elicchi; tonight's dish is special!" Nozomi calls out, laying the luggage on the floor before returning to her just-prepared food in the kitchen.

"Ooh, something special for me?" Eli teases, laying herself down on the couch, letting herself be reintroduced to the lovely aura of her home, "Could it be that a certain Nozomi misses me a lot?"

"Hey, you would miss me too if I left for a week, dummy!," Nozomi retorts, forcing her into a blush as she carried the two warm bowls towards the couch. For a while, all Eli did was stare at the food prepared for her; the warm freshly made rice that even Hanayo-chan would be jealous of, topped by a generous portion of her favourite cut of beef, and even a poached egg, just like how she usually made it for herself.

"Aww, Nozomi! You cooked my favourite dish and everything!" Eli exclaims as she wraps her hand around her lover, "Thank you so much, you really didn't need to do something like this." Eli really loved when Nozomi did these things; she always went the extra mile when it came to making Eli happy, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I only did it because you probably missed Japan while you were there," Nozomi pouts, looking away from Eli, "Who knows, maybe you found other cute Russian girls while you were there."

Ahh. Another reason on the gigantic list of why Eli loved Nozomi. She loved seeing this rare and reclusive side to her girlfriend, the side that made her a bit more scared of the tiniest things, which Eli saw as a chance to remind Nozomi of why she chose to spend her life with her. "Maybe I did see a bunch of cute blondes there, Nozomi," Eli passingly remarks, eliciting a nervous and tear-filled pout. Eli stops to chuckle to herself of how adorable Nozomi can get like this, before she plants another kiss on her lover's velvety lips. "Why would I ever leave the love of my life silly?" Eli questions, pausing to let Nozomi soak the information in, "I was waiting the whole week to get back and see you again, you dork."

"H-hey, what did I s-say about desserts before meals, E-elic-chika…," Nozomi sputters out, barely attempting to contain her embarrassment before she pushes the delicately prepared bowl in front of Eli, "Let's eat, the food will get cold if we wait for too long!" The two girl murmur a small thanks before diving into the bowls, leaving themselves to relish in Nozomi's cooking. After a few bites, Nozomi reaches her arm out over to grab the glass of water, only to look up and see Eli staring down at her bowl in what looked like a state of adoration. "Eliiii," Nozomi giggled, " I know my cooking is alright, but I didn't think it would drive you to tears, dear!"

Eli jolts up, not noticing that she was absolutely perplexed by something as simple as a beef bowl, her cheeks reddening as she attempts to cover it by continuing with the meal. Even still, the food is just… Amazing, for some reason. By all means was Nozomi not a horrible cook, or a master-class one at that, but for some reason, the food today felt like nothing Eli had tasted in her life; it was absolutely delicious, so much so that-

"Eli, are you crying?" Nozomi asks, interrupting Eli's thoughts as she inches herself closer towards her girlfriend, with a worried look.

"Y-yes! I'm fine, don't worry!" Eli reassured, wiping her eyes to give herself a moment to compose herself, "I guess… I haven't had your cooking for a while and… you made it absolutely delicious; thank you Nozomi." Eli's embarrassed babbling caught Nozomi off guard, and she mentally reminded herself of why she chose to stay with this dork that she called a girlfriend for so long. The meal became much quieter after the exchange; the only sounds coming from the tiny apartment being the chewing and enjoyment of food until both bowls were promptly emptied. As Nozomi took the liberty of taking their dishes back to the kitchen to be washed, Eli went back into their bedroom, only to emerge in an oversized sweater, with what appeared to be pair of boy shorts underneath.

"Hey, stealing clothes from your innocent girlfriend, are ya now?" Nozomi smirked, wiping her hand on a cloth after the dishes had been thoroughly washed.

Eli giggled slightly as she took a look at her girlfriend, before walking up to grab her hand. "You're the one talking, Tojo," she replied as she dragged her back to the couch, "C'mon, let's watch a movie, I'm still not tired yet!"

Eli sat herself down on the couch, with Nozomi the following suit soon after. She picked up the remote, and they both had a good laugh choosing the worst movie they could find before settling down, Eli's head on the crook of Nozomi's shoulder, one of her favourite spots to be in. As the movie continued, Nozomi shifted her body and placed her head on top of Eli's legs, laying down on the couch, letting out a sigh as she stroked circles on one of Eli's legs. "Miss me that much, huh?" Eli quipped, gently stroking her girlfriend's soft, fluffy hair, something that she hadn't done in quite a while.

"Of course I did," Nozomi answered back, turning towards her girlfriend with a pout that could put Nico out of the acting business, "I was scared the whole time that you would end up finding some Russian supermodel and end up leaving your poor, lowly girlfriend back in Japan!"

"Pffft, you have no clue how wrong that statement is, you big dork," Eli remarked, gesturing to Nozomi to take her head off her lap to sit upright, "My sister was complaining that all I was doing was talking about you and showing pictures to every single relative I met." Eli noticed a blush forming on her girlfriend's soft cheeks, so she took the chance to go in for the metaphorical kill. "And besides, who would ever dare to leave someone as perfect as Nozomi Tojo?" Eli acknowledged, laughing internally as Nozomi's face became redder and redder by the second, "She's wise, hilarious, breathtakingly beautiful and-"

"And what?" Nozomi questioned, barely containing her embarrassment after the amount of compliments she had just received.

"And who in their lives would ever have the chance to have cuddles with a tummy as cute as yours!" Eli exclaimed as she laid herself down on the couch, arms wrapped around Nozomi's stomach, which Eli has gone on to say is a 'gift from God' and 'the lost Wonder of the World'.

"E-Elicchi, s-stop!" Nozomi giggled, barely containing any laughter as Eli nuzzled her face against her stomach, "I-It tickles!"

"Now do you see why I miss you, love?" Eli questions, looking up at Nozomi from her lap.

"Yes, I do, I'm sorry I doubted you on that," Nozomi apologized exhaustedly, leaning forward to kiss Eli's forehead, "Will you forgive me if I let you sleep on my lap?"

"Of course I would; I'd love nothing more," Eli yawned, settling her head on her girlfriend's soft thighs, "I love you so much, Nozomi."

"I love you too, Elicchi," Nozomi whispered, before letting herself fall asleep with the love of her life sleeping right there with her.


End file.
